The invention relates to a copying machine of the type involving a movement of an original, and more particularly to such a copying machine which permits a selective use of either a single sheet original or a file original, such as a book.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a brief description of an exemplary original conveying mechanism of a copying machine in which either a single sheet original or a file original can be selectively copied, there are shown a plurality of drive rollers 1, 2 and 3 which are fixedly mounted in position and which are engaged by a plurality of driven rollers, 5, 6 and 7, respectively, which are in turn rotatably mounted on a frame 4. The driven rollers 5 to 7 can be moved away from or toward the drive rollers 1 to 3 by displacing the frame 4 as indicated by a 4A in FIG. 1 or a 4B in FIG. 2. A numeral 8 designate a guide plate for insertion of an original, a numeral 9 a guide plate and a numeral 10 a transparent glass plate, respectively.
When it is desired to copy a single sheet original, the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 is employed wherein the frame 4 is located so as to maintain the driven rollers 5 to 7 in engagement with the drive rollers 1 to 3, and an original A is fed into the nip therebetween.
A copying from a file original can be obtained by using the arrangement shown in FIG. 2 wherein the frame 4 is turned to a position 4B (or position 4A in FIG. 1), and a file original B is placed on an original carrier 11 for the purpose of copying.
As mentioned above, the frame 4 which supports the driven rollers has its position changed depending on the kind of the original. Though this does not present a problem with a single sheet original, it does for a file original, in which case it is absolutely necessary to move the frame 4.
In the prior art practice, the frame 4 has been moved out of interference with the original carrier by employing a hinge, associated with the frame 4 which permits it to be turned in a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the original, as shown at 4A in FIG. 1, or by turning it in the direction of movement of the original as shown at 4B in FIG. 2. Alternatively, the frame is detachably mounted on the machine body, or it is displaced upward when a copying from a file original is desired (see FIG. 1).
However, if a detachable frame is used, it is necessary to remove it from the machine body when a copying from a file original is desired, presenting a problem of finding a location on which it is to be placed. In addition, the replacement of the frame is troublesome, particularly for an operator of little strength. In addition, the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 has no definite position to which the frame is to be shifted. This presents a problem in the ease of operation, in particular with a large-sized copying machine. Furthermore, an upward movement of the frame results in increasing the size of the mechanism. Another disadvantage accrues from the fact that an operator usually stands by the original inlet of the copying machine for an efficient copying operation. However, with the arrangement shown in FIG. 2, the frame will have to be turned forwardly of the operator over an increased distance, which requires the operator exchanging his position to carry over the frame.